And They Say it Was My Fault
by Feng Shui Goddess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kagome is gone, and Inu Yasha is left alone to ponder. But when your world becomes insane, and you have no one... How far will you go to regain your happiness?
1. Aka to Kuro

(:Disclaimer:) I do not own Inu Yasha. He owns me.  
  
(:A.N:) Hello, everyone. My name is Mae, and I am the author of this story. This is a remake of a story I wrote and published long ago on this website (fanfiction.net) of which I have decided to revive and make it more appealing format and plot wise. I hope you enjoy this newer improved version of this story.  
  
And They Say it Was My Fault  
Chapter One : Aka to Kuro  
By : Feng Shui Goddess  
  
It had been a long, painful journey, and we were finally at our final destination. She stood next to me, holding my hand. I could feel her pulse through our light touch; that was just how scared she was. Miroku was standing near she and I, next to Sango. Everyone looked so worried... so... terrified. I, on the other hand, was not terrified, let alone scared. I had no reason to be, for I knew that I could easily win the upcoming battle. I had been longing for this moment for many many years now, and I was ready. And nothing could stop me. She looked up at me with her pleading grey eyes, full of concern and worry. I gave her a smile, "daijobu dayo... Kagome." She gave me a weary smile in return, and nodded her head, "yes, I'm sure you're right. Nothing could possibly happen after all this time we spent prepairing for this moment, right?" It seemed that she felt content reassuring herself that the result of this battle would be good ones, and that she and I could live together after this. I had promised her that she and I would live in her time, because that was what she wanted. Yes, it was finally that time that I could finally end the hell of which I had been living in for all eternity. I could finally kill Naraku.  
  
We had managed to break into Naraku's castle, and were now standing right in front of him, face-to-face. Kagome stood as far away as possible, on the opposite end of the room. Sango and Miroku stood on either sides of me, both raging and ready to go. I could hear the blood pumping through their veins, and I could smell the sweat forming on their heads. I snarled, "so, Naraku... It finally comes down to this. You've put us all through hell, you know that?" He laughed, and pulled his baboon pelt away from his face, "I see. I've put you through hell, and now I shall put you all into hell." I pulled Tessiaga from it's sheith, and it automatically transformed. I ran towards him, and tried to attack him, but he quickly dodged my attack as if it were nothing. "Child's play, Inu Yasha. Is that all you have?" Naraku laughed, angering me. While he was looking at me, Sango jumped into the air and yelled, "hiraikotsu!" hitting Naraku on the back of his neck. He let out an angry growl, "bitch!" Before I could stop him, he grabbed Sango's hair, and swung her into the wall. Miroku quickly ran to her side, as did Kagome. I charged at Naraku once again, this time gashing his arm open. He let out a small whimper, and grabbed me as I ran past him. He stuck his claws into my stomach, making me scream. Kagome looked at me, "Inu Yasha!" I gave her a small smile, "like that will hurt me..." I glared at Naraku, and swung the Tessiaga at him once again, this time gashing his chest. He clutched his wound in pain, but continued standing. "Not giving up easily, bastard, are ya?" I asked, mokingly. He quickly grabbed Kagome, and sliced her arm. I ran over to her to make sure she was all right. I saw her eyes fill with terror as a white light engulfed the room, and Kagome jumped out in front of me. She fell quickly to the ground, her eyes shut. I kneeled down to her side, and inspected her. She had been hit with one of Naraku's attacks, and wasn't breathing. I couldin't find her pulse, couldin't hear her heart beating... She was gone. I felt Miroku's hand on my shoulder, and could smell his sorrow.   
  
I stood up, feeling anger well up within me. My heart started racing, I started breathing heavier... I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. I was becoming a full demon. I felt my fangs and claws grow longer, and all my sences became keener. I was aware of everything in the room, I could tell who had been in the room before, what things had been done in the room... everything. I ran over to Naraku, and stabbed my claws through his chest and out his back. He screamed an extremely high pitched scream, which hurt my ears. I grabbed him by the neck, and strangled him until I could no longer feel any more signs of life in his now lifeless courpse. I threw Naraku as hard as I could into the stone wall, hearing his spine crack. I could smell the fear of the other inhabitants in the room, and human man and woman, and a girl laying on the ground. A dead girl, of whom's lively aura I could not sence. I felt a pain in my heart... I felt sorrow. I fell to my knees, emotions overwhelming me. I felt my demon powers leaving my body, little by little, making me a hanyo once more. I crawled over to the frail girl on the floor, and collapsed onto her body, crying. I could feel Sango and Miroku's sad stares looking down on me, but I didn't mind... I didn't care... My love was gone... My stupid wench... My Kagome. I grasped one of her small hands, which was now ice cold, and held her hand to my heart. It hurt me so much to look at her... I wanted so much to hear her soft voice speak to me just once more... I picked up her lifeless body, and walked out of the castle thinking of nothing but how lonely my life was to be once again. Cherry blossoms showered down from the skies, attempting to wash away my sorrows. My girl was gone, forever and ever. My light had vanished, and now she was gone. I no longer had anyone to call my love... I was alone, now and forever.  
  
...And they say it was my fault.  
  
(:A.N:) That's it for chapter one, I hoped you enjoyed it. I am aware that this is a sad story, so please do not flame me for it. The next chapter will be coming out within the next few days, so worry not. Also, please review, for they make me work faster and motivate me. Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful today. -Mae- 


	2. Sabishii na Kanjou

(:Disclaimer:) I do not own Inu Yasha. He owns me.  
  
(:A.N:) Hiya everybody, Mae Chan here. Ano... I am happy to say that I got a few reviews for this story on the first day it was out, so I am content. Also, I have music playing that sets the mood for this story (Haibane Renmei's Blue Flow) so I am ready to write. Finally, if you enjoy stories of this type, be sure to check out my other story, 'Haunting Me in Dreams,' which is about Inu Yasha's childhood. Sorry to stall, and here is the story.  
  
And They Say it Was My Fault  
Chapter Two : Sabishii na Kanjou  
By : Feng Shui Goddess  
  
I was alone; completely alone. I stared down at the frail girl laying lifelessly before me, looking like an angel. Her skin was cold, and pale... Her scent was no longer present... I would no longer hear her kind voice again, never feel her warmth, never look into her melancholy eyes. She had died saving me... She sacrificed herself so I could live. But why would she do something that... that stupid? Sure, I had saved her life many a time, but I could take the pain, and she couldin't. I kept seeing her in my mind, over and over. I pictured her jumping in front of me, saving my life. I placed my hand on her forehead, and closed my eyes. Now that all the jewel shards were gathered, I had nothing to live for anymore... The only person that gave purpose to my life was gone as well. I suppose that I was made to suffer... First my mother, then Kikyo, and now Kagome. Miroku approached me, and sat down next to me.  
  
"Inu Yasha... I am so sorry," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I... I have nothing to live for anymore, Miroku. Now that I'm all alone again... I wonder why I was ever born to begin with. Is the meaning of my existence to suffer?" He looked at me with worried eyes, "Inu Yasha, you musn't talk like that... Kagome wouldin't want you to be so depressed, I am sure of it. She was always so content around you... The last thing she'd want would be for you to be like this." I sighed, "why did she sacrifice herself for me? I'm not worth losing such a pure heart over. She was special... She had such a lively aura, and was so blissful. She was meant to be great, and to find happiness." Miroku looked into my eyes, "she was great, Inu Yasha... And she did find happiness." I moved my claws on the surface of the earth, "where?" Miroku smiled, "you brought her happiness, Inu Yasha. She was so content when with you, and she seemed full of sorrow when you were not with her."  
  
"How could I bring anyone happiness?" Miroku replied, "she loved you. Love is what keeps human's alive... They would be lonely and die without it." I slowly stood up, and as I did, the prayer beads that I had had around my neck for a long time... Suddenly fell off, and disappeared. I gasped as this happened, and sorrow overwhelmed me. Those beads had held Kagome and I together... And now that she was gone, we no longer were together... Thus the spell vanished. Miroku had seen what had happened, and said, "Inu Yasha, don't worry about it..." But I was angry, and upset, and a million other feelings raged through my blood. I gripped my fists together, making blood drip from the palms of my hands. Miroku gasped, "Inu Yasha, don't do anything crazy, alright? Calm yourself, or you'll go out of control." I pulled Tessaiga from it's sheath to see that it was still covered with Naraku's blood. I wiped it off with disgust, and held the Tessaiga up to my body, examining it.  
  
Miroku stood up, and looked at me with terror filled eyes. "Inu Yasha, don't do anything! Please, calm down!" I smirked, "you're right, Miroku. I need to get something first." I walked over to Kagome's backpack, and unzipped it. Her scent covered all of its contents, filling me with sorrow. I rummaged through it, and found what I was looking for, the Shikon shards. I dumped a few of the shards into my hands, and focused all my power on becoming human. I could feel my body changing; my ears grew to the sides of my head, my claws and fangs vanished, my sences grew weak. I fell to my knees, for the transformation made me a bit tired. I clenched the shards so hard that the pierced my skin, making me wince in pain. After the transformation was complete, I layed down on the grass for a minute, looking up at the gray clouds in the sky. Miroku walked over to me, "Inu Yasha... Why...?" I gave a weary smile to the worried monk, "because, the end is close. We live in an insane world, do we not? Life is so funny, isn't it?" Miroku knealed next to me, "no, Inu Yasha, the end is not close. You will go on living..." I stood up, and walked over to where the Tessaiga was laying, and picked it up. I held it tightly in my hands, and pointed the tip of the sword to my neck. "Sayonara, boku no tomodachi..."  
  
(:A.N:) Cliffhanger! Bwahaha! I am sorry if the characters seem OOC, but Kagome died, so it is to be expected. Also, if there are any gramatical errors, I apoligize... But remember; English is my second language! *holds up Japanese flag and waves it* (Japanese is my first, if you can't tell...) Anyways, please review, and I'll write faster, okay? Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! -Mae Chan- 


	3. Mezameru

(:Disclaimer:) I do not own Inu Yasha. He owns me.  
  
(:A.N:) Hello, everyone! I had a weird evening that made me think a lot of Inu Yasha; eating Thai food, watching old Japanese samurai movies, and watching Iron Chef. Of course what most made me think of Inu Yasha was the samurai movie ^ ^ (there was something about Nobunaga in it lol) but it got really stupid and I hate listening to old style Japanese, so I turned it off. And here I am. Please enjoy this next chapter.  
  
And They Say it was My Fault  
Chapter Three : Mezameru  
By : Feng Shui Goddess  
  
"Sayonara, boku no tomodachi..." I said as I held Tessiaga up to my neck. My human emotions were terrified, and tried to stop me. I tightly closed my eyes, and felt sweat pouring down my skin. Miroku ran over to me, and tried to grab Tessiaga from me, but I did not let go. I laughed, "I'm finally going to see her again, Miroku... This time for all eternity. Finally I will be content, and that's what Kagome would want me to be. Content." Miroku grabbed my hands, "you're wrong, Inu Yasha! She wouldin't want this! Please, stop it, don't do it!" I moved the sword a little closer to my neck, until it pierced my skin. I let out a little gasp of pain, but continued to inject the sword. My vision slowly grew dark and blurry, and I fell to the ground, making the sword go deep into my flesh. I heard Miroku let out a terrified scream as my eyes rolled back into my skull, and I fell into a dark sleep.  
  
I awoke to find darkness everywhere. I couldin't see in front of me, I couldin't see anything, not even my own hands. The atmosphere was cold, sending chills up my spine. The place itself wasn't cold, but I felt that something bad was close by, watching my every move. I placed my hands on my neck to find a huge and deep gash, still dripping with my blood. I licked the blood off my hands, and sighed. 'Is this what death is like?' I questioned myself. Of course I always knew that there was no Heaven and Hell... They were just figments that humans had created out of their own fear of death. Humans thought of the most stupid things out of their fears, and they were always trying to figure out the meaning of their existence. Their minds were floating off in space with thoughts of gods and devils, when in reality, none of it was real. I sighed, and walked around in complete emptiness. Suddenly, I felt something moving swiftly behind me, and turned to fing two gray eyes staring directly into mine.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." the figure said, sorrow in her voice. "K-Kagome?" I asked, not sure who it was. "How... How could you kill me like that? I thought you loved me?" I gasped... How could she think it was me who killed her? Had she forgotten how she died? I grasped her in my arms, "Kagome, how could you think that? You died saving me... Remember?" She pulled away from my grasp, with a beautiful melancholy look in her eyes, "you're mistaken, Inu Yasha. I am sure it was your fault." I could feel the sorrow welling up inside me, and I sat on the ground. "I was so torn up when you died, Kagome... I just couldin't go on living... So I came to find you here... In the end, we both got killed for eachother..." I could hear her holding back her tears, "shut up... You're lying. I'm too young to be dead, Inu Yasha. I'm only 17... If I were still alive, I could be so happy, I had my whole future panned out ahead of me... I was going to go study at Tokyo University, and lead a normal life... With you." I felt horrible, like it was my fault for her death. She was right, she was too young. I had lived a long life, and hers had barely just begun... She slowly moved her hand to the slit on my neck, and pressed on it, making me let out a small scream. "Where did you get this from?" she asked, not removing her finger from the cut. "Just before I came here," I said, in pain from her touch. She sighed, "why did you do it, Inu Yasha? Now we're both stuck here." I moved her hand from my neck, "because I promised that I'd stay with you no matter where you were, and that I'd never leave your side. It won't be as lonely if we are both here, together."  
  
She sat down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder, "will we stay here for all eternity?" I placed my arm around her frail frame, "I'm not sure." She sighed, "stay with me forever, Inu Yasha. Promise me." It seemed as if she had come to her sences about me not killing her, and I was relieved. "Forever, I promise." She smiled, "then, I am content. I am content when you are close to me, Inu Yasha. Even when you used to deny your feelings towards me, I knew that you have always loved me." I layed down, closing my eyes, "how could I not love you, Kagome...?" Kagome stood up, "Inu Yasha, I think I know how to get us both to come back alive!" I sat up, alarmed by her words, "what? How?" She thought hard, "well, if you and I can both focus all of our powers on waking up, then it might just work. Since I am a miko, I can control those sort of things... Life and death. So if we both set our minds on waking up, then we might just." I really had no clue what she was talking about, so I just went along with her. She pulled a small shard from her pocket, "it came with me to death, because I was born to protect it." I stood up, and she placed her hands in mine, with the Shikon shard between our hands. We closed our eyes tightly, focusing on nothing but coming back to life. I could feel power surrounding us, and lifting us. "Please," Kagome whispered, "let us awaken."  
  
(:A.N:) That's it for chapter three, and I think next chapter will be the last. This is a short story, but the ending will be really good. I hope you enjoy this story so far, and please tell me your thoughts by reviewing... Please? If you review, I will update quicker! (It's pathedic to see me beg, is it not?) Thank you for reading my story and please review! -Mae- 


	4. Sayonara, Watashi no Chikyuu

(:Disclaimer:) I do not own Inu Yasha, he owns me.  
  
(:A.N:) Hiya everyone! I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story (but maybe I'll add one after this...) If you like sad Inu stories like this, be sure to check out my 'Haunting Me in Dreams' fic (which is on chapter 25 and growing almost every day). Well, here's the fourth chapter to this story.  
  
And They Say It Was My Fault  
Chapter Four : Sayonara, Watashi no Chikyuu  
By : Feng Shui Goddess  
  
I awoke to familiar surroundings, knowing that I had been there before. The smells were familliar, and I felt like I was at home. I slowly sat up, stretching out my stiff arms and neck. I couldin't smell or hear anybody around me, so I knew that I was alone. I couldin't seem to remember how I had gotten to where I was, or what had happened before I was here. My mind was blank, and it hurt me to think. I slowly stood up, noticing that my vision was slightly disoriented and I was dizzy. I walked around a little bit, keeping my hand on the wall to prevent myself from falling over. I noticed the Tessaiga resting in a corner of the small building I was in, so I walked over to it and lifted it up. I noticed it was covered in blood, old dried blood. I dropped the sword as I realized who's blood was on the sword... My blood. I shivered and stared at my hands, which I noticed were covered in blood as well. How did my blood get on my sword, on my hands? I thought about it with a lot of effort, grabbing my head in frustration. I leaned against the wall, allowing myself to slide down to the ground. Where was I? What had happened to me before I was here? Suddenly I remembered something: two cold, hatered filled eyes staring into my own, asking me why I killed her. Why I killed Kagome. And I remembered that I did not kill Kagome, that Naraku killed her when she was trying to save me. She had loved me, Kagome did, and we had made many plans for our future. I had even made myself human so I could kill myself and go after her. I was still human, though, as my sences were much weaker than they used to be. I wondered where I had gone wrong, to make Kagome feel hatered for me. Surely she knew in her heart that it was not I who killed her... Surely she knew that she sacrificed herself for me, for our love. Oh, how I wished she hadn't, how I wished that she could have gone on living, and that it could of been me who had taken the blow... But she was noble, and faithful. She would not stand to see her love die... to see me killed in front of her eyes, that would be much too painful for her to see, for anyone to see.   
  
But then of course, when I killed myself to see her... She had awakened us both, or so she said she would... But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I buried my head in my hands, feeling horrible and responsible for Kagome's death. She was so young, and had so much to live for; she had so much love to give. She was always so excited about our future together, and would talk about it all the time. She wanted to live in her time with me, so she could go to something called 'college'. She wanted to live in a quiet suburban part of Japan, and have children, because it was her dream to be a mother. I would have loved to be the father of Kagome's children, because I knew that they would be just as wonderful as Kagome herself. We had gone through hard times, of course. Kikyo would often try to steal me away to hell, and kill me. Once she even kissed me in front of Kagome, making Kagome feel unwanted and hurt. After a while, though, she discovered how I felt for her, even though I did not always show it. She knew I loved her, and that I lived for her. She, without a doubt, knew that I would do anything in my power to make her happy, that I would do anything for her. And her smile... Oh, her smile. The joy that overwhelmed me when I saw her smile. She had the most beautiful smile in the world, that would make anyone happy inside. Her eyes were always to warm and comforting, making you feel like you had known her forever... Her aura was an indescribeable one, omitting so much pure light, like an angel. She was truly a beautiful person, with the most beautiful soul in the world. I was the luckiest man in the world to have her as my own, and still am lucky for having her. The times she and I spent together were the best in my life, like a dream... The most wonderful dream in the world; a dream of love, happiness... true contentness.  
  
The sun shone through thin drapes that hung over large windows in the room, and it was very humid out. I could hear birds singing a cheerful melody, flying through the sky. I slowly stood up from the floor, and walked over to a nearby window, pulling back the drapes. The sky was a bright, pure blue, so pure that it almost hurt your eyes to look at it. A few scattered clouds were hovering in the sky, slightly blocking the suns light. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day that Kagome always loved. I saw the wind rushing through some sakura trees, spreading their petals on the ground, making it look like it was covered in a blanket of snow. I walked over to the door to the outside, which was covered with nothing but a long blanket made of different variations of animal pelt to keep you from the outside world. The gently breeze tossled my hair to and fro as I walked around, examining the deep forest ahead of me. I wandered around, examining my surroundings. It was so lonely, I didn't see anyone in sight. I spotted a small well not far where I was, so I walked over to it and washed my face and hands, enjoying the feeling of the refreshing cold water on my skin. I looked at my reflection; my hair was all over the place and my neck was covered in blood. I washed the blood away to reveal a healing wound. A wound that I had made to go see Kagome. I heard footsteps and whisteling a few feet behind me, so I quickly turned around to face a man adorned in traditional Buddhist robes, carrying a staff. Miroku. He looked at me with awe and fear in his eyes.  
  
"My God, Inu Yasha, is that you?" he asked, his voice slightly quivering.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I don't know how I got here... I'm not even sure where I am, somewhere in Musashi's Domain, I suppose..."  
  
"You're dead, Inu Yasha. You killed yourself, remember? You shouldin't be here. How are you here? Why...? I watched you kill yourself with my own two eyes, watched as you turned yourself into a human! Humans cannot come back from the dead, hell, demons can't even come back from the dead!"  
  
"Calm yoursef, Miroku," I said to the terrified monk, "I doubt if I am going to stay here for much longer, anyways. Kagome said that she would meet me here, so I am just here to see if she is really here... I want to know."  
  
He shivered, "Kagome Sama is dead, as well. Naraku killed her, you know that, you saw it yourself. Don't get me wrong, Inu Yasha, for I am glad to see you again, my friend. But I am left to ponder why all this is happening. You both died vengeful deaths, that you did. But I am sure that the you I am seeing before my eyes isn't the real you, Inu Yasha, for your body is dead, I am sure of it. It hurts me so to say it, but... This world has no room for the dead, Inu Yasha. I just don't believe any of this is real."  
  
I nodded my head, understanding how the monk was feeling, "I am sorry to be here, but I must find out the truth. I must be going now, I am afraid. Hopefully we will meet again, my friend."  
  
I turned and walked away towards the deep forest, not wanting to confuse Miroku any more. I am sure that he was feeling very strange, seeing someone who was dead be alive again. I'm sure that that could cause shock to anyone. After all, I was shocked after Kikyo had come back to life... Even though she was only made of dirt and bones, she still seemed so real, like she was still alive. The forest seemed so familiar, like I had been there so many times before. All the trees were so green and alive, it was truly a great place. I wandered around for a bit, searching for Kagome. Part of me doubted ever finding her, thinking that only I had come back to live. If that was the case, then fate was truly a cruel thing. Life is lonely after your love dies, because people life for love. Without having someone to love... Someone who loves you back in return... Life would truly be a horrible thing. Part of me had faith, thinking that God would not be so cruel to split us up, to allow me to come back to life, and have Kagome stay in that eternal darkness... For if either of us to deserved to be there, it was me. I had commited many crimes, and had killed many people. I had sinned, and Kagome was very pure at heart. She would never hurt anyone, she would never allow herself to. She was always so peaceful, so content. I guess that's why I loved her... she was so innocent and pure, so unlike me. I envied being innocent, envied a being like Kagome. I approached a large tree, a very large tree. It looked as if it were easily hundreds of years old, roots grew up it's trunk and thick branches extended everywhere. Somehow I was mezmorized by the tree, felt as if I had been there before. It was the God Tree, a tree that I had been pinned up against by a magical curse for over fifty years. The tree brought back many memories, all painful... except for one. I had first seen Kagome at this tree, when she pulled the arrow out of my chest. I remember smelling her scent for the first time, how wonderful it was. I went up and leaned on the trunk of the tree, feeling somehow like I was where I lived, where I belonged. I closed my eyes and rested for a few minutes, remembering things from my past. Suddenly, I heard a rattling in some nearby trees, and I opened my eyes to see Kagome. She looked different, though, but I cannot explain how exactly. She looked older, like she had been through so much pain that she appeared older and haggard. I tried to walk tover to her side, but it was if I couldin't move from the tree, like I was pinned to it.  
  
"Kagome... You're all right, I am so glad..."  
  
"Inu Yasha, you know how I would always say that I loved you over and over again, how I would allow you to embrace me in your arms? Do you remember all those times we were together, and we thought that we were truly content? All those nights we spent together, kissing under the moonlight, swearing that we could never force ourselves to love another? Did those emotions seem pure to you? Did they make you happy?"  
  
I nodded, not knowing what she was talking about, "of course, Kagome. I love you..."  
  
"Well," she said, in a cold tone, "all those times I said I loved you, well... I was lying. Your life is made up of lies, Inu Yasha. And now it is time for you to know the only truth I now know. That I hate you."  
  
Kagome pulled a bow and arrow out from behind her back, and quickly shot an arrow into my heart, giving me a lot of pain. I let out a small scream before I allowed my eyes to shut, the last thing I saw was Kagome's cold eyes. As I felt my mind slipping away, I remembered a chilling song that I had known since childhood...  
  
Walking on a red path  
Of a dark town that I am from  
I see your face in the stars  
And I know that you are far away  
  
I've lived in darkness for most of my life  
Only living to see you smile  
Then I met you on a glorious day  
And you lit up my life  
  
If there was only one truth in the world  
I pray that it would be you  
Holding you in my arms over and over  
I realize that it was all lies...  
  
I wish I knew you  
How you wanted me to  
I wish I could see your light  
On this endless night  
  
After happiness comes sorrow  
Praying for only tomorrow  
I want to see you but I know that  
It'll never become true  
  
If there was one thing real in the world  
And that was sorrow  
I don't think I could make it  
And that's why I have you...  
  
I had been alone most of my life, betrayed more than once from the people who had claimed to love me. I didn't mind the lonliness, though, because I had a light in my heart that kept me going. Some people say that living all alone is a sad thing to do, but I do not think so. I have always been alone, and I have learned to love it, to appreciate every moment of it. I have let my heart be devowered by darkness, and I am glad... I deserve it. I let my love die.  
  
...And they say it was my fault.  
  
(:A.N:) Okay, that's the end of the story. I'm sure you did not like the ending, and for that I am sorry, but I am happy with it. Please review, and thank you for reading my story. Check out my other fics if you liked this one. Please review. -Mae- 


End file.
